


Changing Room

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Diagon Alley, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Walking In On Someone, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: While doing their school shopping in Diagon Alley, Remus and Sirius break off from the group to buy some clothing.





	Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a single chapter of my Diagon Alley story, but I realized that it didn't quite fit in with the other chapters. While it did follow the same timeline, it was kind of weird how the short made a sudden jump from serious and emotional to suuuuper smutty.
> 
> So I'm posting it as its own thing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Remus had grown two inches over the summer. Sirius had noticed, of course, but didn't feel particularly inclined to point it out. Since first year, Sirius had been the tallest of the Marauders; he took a weird kind of pride in that fact, knowing that he was the 'manliest’ of all his friends. Now, lanky, scrawny Remus was catching up in both height and looks. While Sirius enjoyed dating the best looking boy in school besides himself, it did make him feel slightly jealous. Remus hadn’t mentioned anything because, knowing him, he didn't even notice.

 

Until his robes stopped fitting. 

 

While hanging out that morning, Remus had casually commented to Sirius that he needed new school robes. 

 

“You're seventeen years old, why the  _ fuck _ are you still growing?” Sirius had said, only to be greeted by Remus’ coy smile. 

 

“What, are you jealous, Padfoot?”

 

“No, just frustrated that I'm dating a pre-pubescent prick.” 

 

That had been the end of their conversation, but Sirius was still dwelling on Remus’ height when the Marauders were shopping together and passed by Second-Hand Robes.

 

“Oh, hold up, guys. I need to stop in here…”

 

James turned around to look at Remus.

 

“We’re heading to Madame Malkin’s, just buy stuff there.”

 

Remus looked down at his hands, willing himself not to show his embarrassment. He hated that he couldn’t afford new clothing like his friends. He always tried to be subtle about his family’s financial situation.

 

“James…” Remus was hoping that Prongs would understand and drop the subject.

 

“No, come on, Moony. I’ll cover you.”

 

“ _ James… _ ” Lupin disliked the idea of his friends paying for anything or buying stuff for him. Sirius sometimes wondered if his boyfriend was more prideful than he let on.

 

“Seriously, Moony. We’ll just call it an early Christmas present.” James loved being able to help his friends out however he could. Conveniently, his family was loaded, rich beyond belief. Sirius had grown up knowing who the Potters were because they were one of the most affluent families in the London wizarding community. It wasn’t unusual for Prongs to pay for everyone’s meal or buy extravagant gifts for random occasions. 

 

“No.” Remus was firm. He would not allow James to pay for school robes for him. He was going into the second-hand shop whether his friends were joining him or not. James glanced over at Lily and Peter, trying to decide how far to push the subject without offending Remus. He eyed the used clothing store and studied its crowded interior. It wasn’t a very big shop, definitely not the type of place that five friends could hang around in comfortably. 

 

“Fine…” He finally muttered, resigned. “We’ll head over to Madame Malkin’s and you’ll meet us there once you’re done, yeah?”

 

Remus nodded and gave his friend a weak smile. 

 

“Thanks… See you in a bit.” As he turned to enter the clothing store, Sirius slipped his fingers through Remus’. “What are you doing, Sirius?”

 

“Coming with you. You didn’t think I was gonna let you go shopping alone, did you?” Sirius smirked at his boyfriend. “How will you know if the clothes look any good on you?”

 

“They have these things called mirrors now a days. It’s obvious you’ve never used one before, but they do exist.” Sirius elbowed his boyfriend a little rougher than he intended. Remus laughed. He enjoyed pissing Padfoot off. 

 

As the two boys walked into Second-Hand Robes, they were greeted by a plump little witch sorting through racks of wizarding clothing, trying to ensure that everything was in order. 

 

“Good afternoon, boys! Are you here for your Hogwarts robes?” 

 

Remus nodded, pulling his hand away from Sirius’ before the woman could notice their indecency. 

 

“Gryffindor robes and the regular uniform. Do you know where I can find them?”

 

“Yes, dear. They’re all along the back wall.” She pointed past racks of dress robes to a section hidden in the rear of the crowded shop. Remus wove his way through the fabric maze with Sirius trailing closely behind. They found the part of the store with school robes, sorted by house, well-secluded from the rest of the empty store. Sirius reached out and grabbed Remus’ hand again.

 

“Pads…” 

 

“What? No one can see us!” Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus on the cheek. Remus pulled away and began sifting through the hanging garments.

 

“I’ve got to find some stuff that fits. Help me out.”

 

The two boys started on opposite ends and searched, pulling the odd article of clothing out for Remus to try on. Once their arms were full, Remus made his way over to the changing room; he had been here before and knew exactly where it was. As he followed Remus, Sirius continuously glanced over his shoulder, as if he was trying to keep constant tabs on the witch bumbling her way around the opposite side of the shop. Moony grabbed the armful of fabric from Padfoot’s hands and stepped into the changeroom, pulling the curtains closed behind him. 

 

Lupin had barely taken off his shirt when he heard the curtain rustle open. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m changing,” he called out, his heart skipping a beat. He didn’t want the shopkeeper to see his scarred torso and gangly limbs.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Sirius cooed, slipping in and closing the curtain behind him. “I’m glad you’re changing.”

 

“ _ Sirius _ ,” Remus hissed, covering himself with the shirt he was previously wearing. 

 

“What? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before…” Sirius took a step closer to Remus, grey eyes flashing with mischief. He reached out and ran a hand along Remus’ arm before the werewolf pulled away.

 

“ _ Sirius.  _ Leave me alone, I’m trying to get  _ changed _ .” Remus’ voice was a harsh whisper, barely hiding his anger and frustration. He just wanted to buy his clothes and get out of that musty little shop. Sirius ignored him and wrapped a hand around Moony’s waist.

 

“Aw, c’mon, Moons… Don’t you want to do something…  _ fun _ ?”

 

“No, Sirius. I don’t. I want to find clothes and buy them so that we can join our friends.” Moony tried to keep his voice quiet, not wanting to draw the witch’s attention to their corner of the store. Padfoot stopped and looked his boyfriend in the eyes, his smile faltering slightly. 

 

“C’mon, Moons… It’s been, like, a month since we’ve had any alone time.”

 

“Not my fault you don’t know how to wank.” Remus rolled his eyes and pulled on a school shirt, determined to try things on despite Sirius’ best efforts to distract him. “I’m not gonna shag you in the used clothing store. That’s gross.”

 

Sirius chuckled and pressed himself against Remus, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s slender waist. Padfoot knew he could be very convincing when he tried. 

 

“Is it my fault that you look so sexy?” Sirius’ voice was soft and low as he leaned in to whisper in Remus’ ear. “You’ve gotten taller, Reme…”

 

Remus blushed slightly, but continued to fumble with his shirt buttons, trying to do them up. 

 

“Shut up…” Remus muttered, looking away as his cheeks flushed crimson. 

 

“What? I like it… you look good, Moons…” Remus avoided looking Sirius in the eyes, knowing that once he saw those smouldering grey embers, he’d be absolutely hopeless. He opted instead to focus all of his attention on his shirt buttons. Sirius, ever the deviant, decided to cause his boyfriend some trouble. He reached forward and started undoing Remus’ shirt from the bottom, unfastening buttons one by one, destroying any progress that Moony had made.

 

“Pads…”

 

Sirius pressed forward and ran his lips along Remus’ jawline, kissing against the soft spot right beneath, where the bone met the neck. 

 

“Can I help it that you turn me on so much? What do you want me to do, just stand outside the dressing room, knowing that you’re naked, knowing that I can’t touch you? You’re expecting far too much of me…” Sirius’ voice was deep and gravelly as his nimble fingers made quick work of Remus’ dress shirt. Remus let out a soft sigh, making every effort not to show how much he loved the way that Sirius adored him. Padfoot made his way up to Moony’s hands, undoing the last button before grabbing them softly and pulling them down towards the bulge forming in his pants. Remus groped at Sirius, eliciting a deep moan from his chest. Sirius ran his fingers up and down his boyfriend’s torso, feeling every muscle, every scar, every curve. “God, Remus, I want you so badly.”

 

Remus could barely choke out the words he wanted to say.

 

“Sere… We shouldn’t…”

 

“I know… That’s what makes it so hot.” Sirius’ voice was breathy, strained. His grip tightened around Remus’ waist, pulling their bodies closer. Their mouths met, forcing passionate sloppy kisses against each other, chest heaving against chest. Sirius worked his mouth down to Remus’ neck, kissing, nibbling, sucking. He bit down hard against Remus’ shoulder, causing the werewolf to gasp in pain. “Ah… Sorry, Reme.”

 

Remus was panting heavily.

 

“No, it’s good… That’s good…” Through their exploring and experimenting, Sirius had found that he was able to be rougher on Remus than he had ever been on any of the woman he’d shagged in the past. Every nip and bite would cause a delectable little gasp to pass through Moony’s lips, urging Padfoot on. It was one of Sirius’ favourite parts of ravishing his boyfriend. 

 

Sirius’ fingers dug into Remus’ sides as Moony fumbled sloppily with Padfoot’s fly, failing miserably at undoing the button and zipper. Remus was clumsy on a good day, but he was absolutely atrocious at keeping his wits about him while in the throes of intimacy. Padfoot pulled himself away from Moony’s hands and began working his way down his boyfriend’s exposed chest and stomach, licking, sucking, teasing until he was on his knees, looking up into lidded hazel eyes. Sirius gave a cheeky smirk before bringing his mouth to Remus’ pants and kissing gently against the fabric covering his erection.

 

Remus weaved his fingers through his boyfriend's long, dark hair. He leaned back against the wall as his knees began to weaken; the mere thought of Sirius’ mouth near him was enough to drive him mad. Padfoot ran his hands along his Moony's legs and brought his mouth to the button at the top of Remus’ pants. Sirius had proven time and again how skilled he was with his tongue and mouth, but it still surprised Remus how easily he undid those jeans without using his fingers. Sirius pulled Remus’ pants down, leaving them in a pile around his ankles. Moony's underwear was already damp, and Padfoot couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. Remus’ grip on Sirius’ hair tightened.

 

Pulling his boyfriend's cock from it's fabric trappings, Sirius brought his mouth to the tip and kissed it gently. Remus let out a gasp, despite his efforts to remain silent. Sirius ran his tongue from the base of his partner's shaft, along the underside, up to the tip. He wanted to draw this out for as long as he could, toying with Moony, tormenting him. After all, the tease was half the fun. 

 

Soft, pink lips worked their way around Remus’ cock as an exquisitely agile tongue swirled circles around the sensitive head. Remus let out a guttural moan as he tugged on Sirius’ hair, willing himself not to be too loud. Sirius’ head pressed forward as he took more of Remus inside his mouth, savouring the flavours and the tiny thrusts of Moony's hips. Padfoot began to bob his head up and down, mirroring his movements with the hand that firmly gripped the base. His other hand reached forward to fondle Remus’ balls, pressing and rubbing against the sensitive area behind them. Pursing his lips and sliding his tongue around, Sirius was making it extremely difficult for Remus to keep himself quiet. 

 

Moony could feel his legs buckle beneath him as tension rose in his belly, his heart almost beating its way out of his chest. His hips were moving faster now, more vigorously, as the arousal built up and threatened to explode at any minute. Sirius's fingers made quick work of Remus’ shaft as the other hand pressed tauntingly against his hole. Everything was wet and slick and warm and Remus knew he wouldn't last much longer, not the way Sirius was pumping him. He squeezed tighter, pulling harder on his boyfriend's hair, hips bucking, then suddenly--

 

_ Knock knock knock _

 

“Everything alright in there, dear?”

 

Remus’ hands pulled so hard and suddenly, Sirius was sure he would have a bald spot tomorrow. Trying desperately to catch his breath and give an answer, Remus immediately stopped moving.

 

“Mmhmm…” he called in a strained voice.

 

“Can I help you find any other sizes?”

 

“Nope, nope, I'm fine.”

 

Sirius chuckled silently, sending tingling vibrations through Remus’ cock, causing him to gasp.

 

“Are you sure there's nothing I can help with?”

 

Remus could feel Sirius smirk around his cock. Moony closed his eyes firmly and forced himself to answer as Sirius began sucking on him again.

 

“I'm fine, thank you. I'm almost do--oone.” Sirius had done something absolutely incredible to the tip of Remus’ cock. Something that never failed to get a response. Remus pulled harder on his boyfriend's hair, hoping to make it clear that he didn't want that to happen while he was speaking. Unfortunately for him, Sirius loved the way his boyfriend tugged and teased at his messy locks.

 

“Alright, dear. Just let me know if you need anything.”

 

“I… I will. Th--thank you…”

 

Remus could hear the witch walking away. He waited until the sound of footsteps completely faded before pulling himself out from his boyfriend's mouth.

 

“Up.” Remus’ voice was gruff and firm, there wasn't an ounce of softness to it. Sirius got up immediately, nervous that his Moony was going to scold him.

 

Instead, the werewolf pushed his boyfriend firmly against the wall of the dressing room, pulling sharply on his hair and growling into his ear.

 

“You thought you could get away with that, Sirius?”

 

Padfoot's heart pounded furiously against his chest as his Moony pressed a forceful, hungry kiss against his mouth. He helplessly groped at his boyfriend, touching whatever he could, but Remus grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall.

 

“You've been exceptionally naughty, Sirius Black, and you deserve to be punished.”

 

“Oh, fuuuck yes…” Sirius moaned as Remus bit down on his neck, likely leaving bruises that would appear the next day. Remus bruskly turned his boyfriend around and pulled down Sirius’ pants. Murmuring his lubrication spell under his breath, Remus pushed two fingers into his partner. It took an ungodly amount of control for Sirius not to scream out in pleasure as he grasped at something, anything to hold on to. He found purchase on a few clothing hooks above his head and gripped them until he was white in the knuckles. 

 

“ _ Fuck me _ , Remus… Yes…”

 

Remus didn't waste much time preparing Sirius, it was clear that his boyfriend was ready for his cock. Moony pressed the head of his prick against Sirius’ entrance, causing him to choke back a moan. Remus pulled Sirius’ hips back before pushing forwards, thrusting himself inside. 

 

This wasn't the typical, gentle love-making that Remus so thoroughly enjoyed when he and Sirius had time to spend together. This was something rough, visceral, animalistic. Sirius had teased and toyed with Remus, and the werewolf wanted to teach him a valuable lesson about causing trouble. With each slam of his hips, Sirius let out a desperate gasp. He shifted one hand down to cover his mouth in the hopes of keeping some semblance of dignity. Hips pressed harder, movements grew quicker. Sirius was having trouble keeping his voice in.

 

“Moons… si...silencing spell… Ah! P... please…”

 

A menacing grin spread across Remus’ face. He kept the pace up as he murmured a spell under his breath.

 

“ _ Muffliato _ … Happy now, Sirius? You can make all the noise you want.”

 

“ _ Yesss…”  _ Sirius cried bringing his hand down to his own cock, stroking it furiously in time with Remus’ hips. “Oh god,  _ yes… _ ”

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Sirius… you feel so good.”

 

“Yes, Remus,  _ harder… _ oh  _ fuck _ yess…”

 

As Sirius played with himself, Remus could feel him tense up, his muscles contracting in waves of pleasure. Padfoot gasped and moaned, spewing profanities, allowing himself to make as much noise as he needed.

 

“Reme... I'm… I'm gonna…”

 

“Mmm, come for me, Padfoot,” Remus purred gently into his boyfriend's ear. As his Sirius let out a final groan, Remus allowed himself to tip over the edge, filling Sirius up, emptying himself completely. When he was finished, he leaned heavily against Sirius’ body, wrapping his arms lovingly around his partner.

 

Padfoot laughed breathlessly as his Moony pressed against him.

 

“What's so funny?”

 

“I don't think that punishment worked. It's only going to encourage me to act out more…” Sirius could feel Remus’ chest heave with laughter.

 

“Guess I'll have to think of new ways to punish you.”

 

“Yes  _ please. _ ” 

 

The two boys pulled apart and Remus muttered his usual cleaning spell under his breath. He straightened himself up and looked around, wondering how he got himself into that position in the first place. 

 

“Jesus, Sirius. I still have all of these clothes to try on… why the hell did I let you distract me?”

 

Sirius’ lips pressed tenderly against Remus’.

 

“Because you love me?”

 

Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed an article of clothing. He refused to walk out of the store empty handed.

 

Remus eventually emerged from the dressing room with a small pile of clothes. He had left anything that didn't fit behind, only bringing the items he wanted to buy with him to the front till. The shopkeeper smiled warmly at him.

 

“Find everything okay, dear?”

 

“Yes, thank you. Sorry that took so long…”

 

“Not a problem! You had a lot of stuff to try on, I completely understand.”

 

Remus’ face was still flushed, whether from embarrassment or his recent exercise, he wasn't sure.

 

“Where did your friend go?”

 

“Oh, he… he must have snuck out at some point. Probably went to a different shop or something…” Remus was never good at lying, so he hoped that his nonchalant response was convincing. 

 

“Oh, he probably left when I was in the back...” the witch mused, ringing Remus’ purchase through. “Well, have a wonderful day!”

 

Remus stepped out of the shop only to be greeted by a large black dog that had escaped out of the back door unnoticed. 

 

“Come on, Padfoot,” Remus said, rubbing the dog's ears lovingly “Let's head to Madame Malkin's…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Merlin's Uncle, Pads, what the shit took you guys so long?"
> 
> "What can I say, Prongs, I guess Remus just had a lot of stuff to try on..."
> 
> "Bloody Hell, Padfoot, you guys shagged, didn't you?!"
> 
> "I never said that!"


End file.
